Une lettre disons pas comme les autres
by Fallen Angel of the Dark
Summary: Un Draco avec une plûme resté seul. Un Harry qui rentre et qui le voit écrire une lettre à sa place. Aïe Harry ne comprend pas, il a peur.  Résumé très moyen qui ne résume pas très bien le texte...


Ceci est un nouvel OS que j'ai pris plaisir à écrire. La fin est disons... pas comme les OSs que j'ai déjà écris, je suis une fois de plus partie dans mes délires, si je puis dire. Cela dit, cet OS me plaît.

Je remercie ma Bêta Eedjil pour le travail qu'elle fait.

Et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

_

* * *

_

Dis, tu te rappelles de ce jour ? Ce jour étrange, noir et tellement beau. Tu t'en rappelles n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que tu t'en rappelles, dis moi que tu t'en rappelles. N'était-il pas beau, ce jour où nous deux, les plus grands ennemis jamais connu devions nous haïr une fois de plus, et où finalement ce cauchemar devint pur songe ? N'étais-tu pas heureux avec moi ? N'avons nous pas passé des moments magiques, formidables et merveilleux ? Que te manquait-il ? Qu'ai-je omis de t'apporter ? Que n'ai-je pas pu t'offrir ?

_Tu t'en rappelles, n'est-ce pas mon Ange ? Tu te rappelles de __tous ces moments de bonheurs à l'état pur que nous avons passé __ensemble ?_

_Mais tu es parti. Me laissant seul. Et seul Merlin connaît le __nombre de larmes que j'ai pu verser par ta faute. Le nombre de __cauchemars que j'ai pu faire, chaque nuits depuis ton départ. Les __larmes restent, ne se tarissent pas. Depuis le temps que tu es __parti, elles sont toujours présentes. Ne me quittent plus, tout __comme mon amour pour toi qui fort malheureusement pour moi n'a __pas décru. Je t'aime toujours autant. Si seulement j'avais su que tu __m'abandonnerais. Si au moins tu me l'avais dit. Mais comme c'est __toi, tu n'en as rien fait. Évidemment. C'était une évidence. Je __n'étais pas assez bien pour toi. N'est-ce pas ? Aies au moins le __courage de reconnaître ceci, je t'en pris._

_Si au moins tu avais eu le courage de me donner une explication._

_Mais tu n'en as rien fait. Comme si tu te contrefichais de moi. Mais __peut-être qu'après tout, c'est exact. Peut-être que tu te fiches __réellement de moi. Mais pourquoi ne me l'as tu jamais dit ?__Pourquoi as-tu laissé grandir mon amour à ce point ? Mais j'aurais __dû m'en douter. Tu n'as jamais été capable d'aimer. Tes soi disant __amis, je sais pertinemment que tu ne les as jamais aimés. Tes __parents ? Comment pouvoir aimer ces êtres abjectes ? Je me le __suis demandé si souvent. Je n'ai pourtant jamais eu de réponse._

_Alors puisque c'est ainsi, tu auras ma mort sur la conscience, je __vais m'en aller. Comme tu m'as quitté. Personne ne pourra plus __me sauver. Je partirais rejoindre tous les êtres chers que j'ai perdu. __Ils ne seront peut-être pas fiers de moi, mais au moins, je ne __souffrirais plus inutilement._

_Oui, je suis un lâche, Draco. Je n'ai jamais mérité le courage des __Gryffondor. Tu le sais, tout comme moi. Mais si je quitte __ce monde, ce sera par ta faute. Mon amour pour toi est bien __trop grand pour que je ne puisse l'oublier. Il me consume à __petit feu. Je sais que jamais il ne s'éteindra. Alors j'ai choisi __de m'éteindre moi. Parce que tu ne sais pas toi, ce que c'est __de devoir vivre constamment avec cet amour refoulé. Amour __que je ne peux pas vivre au grand jour, plus du moins. __Mais, si moi je ne suis pas courageux, toi tu es un lâche. Tu n'es rien __qu'un lâche qui n'a même pas eu le courage de me dire que tu partais. Je __ne sais ni où tu es allé, ni ce que tu es devenu, ni ce que tu fais et encore __moins pourquoi tu es parti. Et après tout cela, tu voudrais que je te__pardonne ? Je t'aime toujours, Draco Malfoy. Mais, saches que ce que tu __as fait est trop grand pour que je ne te pardonne sans dommage. Même si __tu reviens, ce ne sera plus comme avant. Je me demande même pourquoi __je t'en parle, puisque tu ne reviendras jamais, puisque je partirais avant._

_Lâche, et tu refuseras de l'admettre jusque au bout._

- Draco ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le jeune homme blond sursauta violemment et froissa la feuille qu'il était en train d'écrire. Il se tourna et un sourire naquît sur son beau visage fin.

Son amant ténébreux s'approcha doucement et lui déroba un baiser.

- Montre moi ça, susurra le brun ténébreux dans l'oreille de son mari.

Draco lui tendit son morceau de parchemin à contre-cœur.

Harry le lut. Il resta sans voix. Se mit à trembler. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Draco parlait pour lui dans sa « lettre ».

- Tu… tu veux me quitter…? Sa voix chevrotait, il tremblait.

Draco se leva et vint se lover dans les bras de son amant. En lui murmurant de tendres mots à l'oreille.

- J'en mourrais si je te quittais Harry. Je ne le supporterais pas…

Il passa une main tendre sur la joue de son aimé et lui releva doucement le visage pour voir une perle rouler lentement sur la pente douce et halé que représentée la peau du Survivant. Le jeune homme blond comme les blés sourit d'un sourire plus que sincère qui aurait fait fondre même les plus homophobes. Et il embrassa Harry, dans une étreinte plus douce qu'il n'en avait jamais eue.

- Ne me quitte pas Draco, je t'aime… Le brun avait murmuré ça si bas que Draco avait failli ne pas l'entendre.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour répondre à ceux qui se posent la question pourquoi Draco a-t-il écrit ça, et bien c'est parce qu'il a des côtés un peu masochistes. Et je n'en sais pas plus que vous, j'ai l'esprit assez bizarre voyez vous. ;)

Si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous invite à me dire pourquoi avec une petite review, même si vous avez aimé d'ailleurs. Sachez que je suis ouverte et que j'apprécie les reviews, qu'importe leurs contenus tant que ça reste basé sur des raisons concrètes. Avis aux amateurs, ça fait toujours plaisir à un auteur de savoir son texte lu.

Amicalement,

Fallen Angel of the Dark_


End file.
